


Dick talk at dinner

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>"Can you write a fic of Mickey with all the gallaghers together, like eating dinner or something, and they're all talking and Mickey subtly implies Ian has a really big dick"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick talk at dinner

"Aye, pass the macaroni will’ya?" "Give me the damn mashed potatoes." "Watch your mouth." "Thanks." "Why are you mixing all your food together, gross." "How many noodles do you think I could fit up my nose?" "Carl no.”

It was a normal dinner at the Gallagher house: hectic, everyone talking over each other, and bowls of food being passed around. Mickey was pretty used to it all by now, though it had taken him awhile since he came from a family that never sat down to have a meal together. He grinned when someone cracked a joke and scarfed down his food, leaning close to Ian unconsciously. He looked around at all the faces and felt like he fucking belonged.

"Ian, you’re a huge dick." Fiona yelled across the table with a laugh and Mickey zoned back in, having missed whatever turn the conversation had taken. 

"More like has a huge dick.” Mickey mumbled, mainly to himself without really thinking it through. When everyone went quiet and started at him he realized what he just said and kicked himself mentally. Fan-fucking-tastic, he brought up their brothers dick, as if anyone needed a reminder of what a homo he was. He glanced around nervously as he waited for the looks of disgust.

"And you let him shove it up your ass? You’re a braver man than me." Lip said before bursting out laughing.

“Lip!” Fiona said, glancing at Mickey with worry, not sure if he would get mad at the comment. She looked relieved when Mickey flipped her brother off but made no move to do anything more violent.

"Mickey’s a champ, I never let V near my ass with anything too big." Kev said with a grin.

Ian had been weirdly quiet through it all and Mickey was starting to think he’d gone to far by talking about their sex life even though everyone else seemed fine with it, but Ian slipped a hand onto his thigh reassuringly and any left over tension in his body was gone.


End file.
